Erreur de parcours
by VivinChlotte
Summary: Pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Charlie commet une petite erreur. OS en partance pour devenir une mini-fic. M Justifié pour lemon et langage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Voici un petit one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. J'ai choisit Charlie Weasley car c'est un personnage peu utilisé dans les fics et pourtant moi je le trouve sexy ce dresseur de dragons.**_

_**Si ce texte vous plait je pourrais éventuellement faire une suite.**_

_**Ne cherchez pas à régler la température …**_

_**M Justifié les amis.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

.  
. 

On dit de moi que je suis introverti et taciturne. Un type un peu asocial, un genre d'Hermite.

Mais quand on a grandi dans une famille comme la mienne, difficile de se trouver une place, de se construire une personnalité quand on partage nos chambres et toutes nos affaires, qui passent de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient usées jusqu'à la corde.

Difficile d'échanger quoi que ce soit avec une Mère autoritaire et exubérante telle que la mienne. Compliqué d'avoir son attention pour plus que quelques minutes, entre les jumeaux toujours en train de faire des conneries, Ronald qui commence à marcher et bébé Ginny qui hurle son malheur d'avoir une couche pleine.

Ma famille m'a amené à être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme solitaire, ne comptant que sur lui-même, indépendant et peu bavard.

Je ne parle jamais à tord et à travers comme peuvent le faire Fred et Georges. Je ne suis pas une tête d'ampoule comme Percy, ni une grosse tête comme Bill. Je n'ai pas pour meilleur ami le sauveur du Monde Sorcier et je suis encore moins son futur mari.

Je ne suis doué que pour deux choses, le Quidditch et les dragons.

Dans l'un comme dans l'autre, les mots sont superflus. Seuls les actions et le comportement comptent.

Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard avec mes ASPICS en poche, je voulais voir du pays, quitter le village perdu de Loutry Sainte Chapsoule et surtout aller le plus loin possible du Terrier. Les créatures magiques dangereuses m'avaient toujours attirées, j'ai donc quitté ma famille et mon île natale, pour trouver autre chose.

C'est au fin fond de la Roumanie que je me suis construit. C'est là-bas que j'ai découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Perdu dans les montagnes des Carpates enfouies sous la neige huit mois par an, je suis devenu un homme plus dur, plus froid que je ne l'étais auparavant. Dans ce milieu exclusivement masculin, empli de testostérone j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Parce que dans cette réserve je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine.

Je suis reconnu pour être un homme à part entière et pas l'un des nombreux fils Weasley.

Les grands espaces, la solitude et la chaleur brulante des dragons, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je rentrais au Terrier pour deux semaines pendant l'été et quelques jours à Noël, un laps de temps largement suffisant pour me donner envie de repartir au plus vite. Ma mère toujours aussi directive me sautait sur le poil à peine arrivé avec ses « Charlie quand vas-tu enfin couper cette tignasse ? Charlie quand donc vas-tu apprendre à te servir d'un rasoir ? Charlie c'est quoi ce langage ? Mais enfin Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc monstrueux dans ton dos ? »

Vous voyez le genre ?

Et mon père, cet éternel rêveur, passant les trois quart de son temps au boulot à défendre les moldus pour un salaire de misère, qui ne tapait jamais du poing sur la table pour recadrer ma mère, me sortait par les yeux.

Les blagues de Fred et Georges me portaient sur le système. Je ne voyais absolument ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle à se réveiller avec un doxy dans mon lit, encore moins à boire mon café matinal salé. Il fallut que je les choppe pour les recadrer et croyez-moi après ça … fini les blagues douteuses et autres expériences sur Charlie.

Ne croyait pas malgré le portrait que je dresse de ma famille que je ne les aime pas. Ils sont tous attachant, exubérant chacun dans leur domaine mais tellement trop pour moi qui aime la simplicité.

Je suis un peu brut comme mec.

J'ai le physique qui va avec, trapu et massif. J'aime quand pendant les soirées d'hivers dans l'Est on organise des tournois de boxe. Je ne gagne pas à chaque fois mais mon palmarès n'est pas si dégueulasse que ça. J'aime la baston et j'aime faire preuve de force physique.

J'aime dominer, j'éprouve un plaisir primaire à voir ses bêtes indomptables que sont les dragons, plier devant moi, s'habituer à mon contact comme un animal domestique mais toujours prêt à tuer à la moindre erreur.

Le danger me stimule et me donne la sensation d'être vivant.

Mon corps porte les stigmates de mon travail, j'ai des brûlures profondes sur tout le corps, un Magyar à crête tatouer dans mon dos, des mains rugueuses, calleuses et abîmées. Mes cheveux sont roussis aux pointes et je charrie toujours plus ou moins une légère odeur de fumée de cigarettes dont je fais un excès de consommation.

Mon style vestimentaire est en accord parfait avec mon activité, t-shirt en coton blancs ou noirs, boots, pantalon et veste en cuir de dragon, le seul textile capable de résister aux flammes des bestioles. Ma vie sociale se résume à quelques potes qui vivent avec moi dans la réserve et à des femmes de passage qui réchauffe mon lit le temps d'une nuit dans un hôtel minable du Bucarest sorcier.

Bref ma vie n'avait rien de spéciale mais elle me convenait comme elle était.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Et puis un jour, une espèce d'hibou minuscule et surexcité a débarqué à la fenêtre de ma cabane dans la réserve apportant la nouvelle du mariage de Bill qui me demandait d'être son témoin. Le veinard, il allait épouser une semi-veelane.

Sacré bête de sexe ces créatures … Vous vous demandez comment je sais ça hein ? Vous vous souvenez du Tournois-Des-Trois-Sorciers et des dragons … Et ben c'est moi qui ai amené les bestioles, et disons que j'ai eu le temps de trousser une jolie petite française curieuse de voir les bêtes de près.

Je souris en repensant à Charlotte et à tout ce qu'elle savait faire avec sa langue.

Le temps de quelques secondes j'enviais viscéralement mon frère pour la chance qu'il avait et pas seulement pour sa femme. Non … Chacun de mes frères et sœur avaient un truc. Intelligents chacun dans leur domaine de prédilection et tous casés …

Bill et Fleur. Percy et Pénélope. Fred et Angelina. Georges et Audrey. Ron et Hermione. Ginny et Harry.

J'étais le dernier sans « femme » …

J'envoyais un message rapide pour annoncer que j'arriverai certainement le jour de la cérémonie, sans plus de précision.

Tu parles, je suis arrivé au Terrier, une heure avant le début des festivités.

Le temps pour moi de me faire remonter les bretelles par ma Mère pour mon retard, de me laver et de m'habiller à peu près convenablement. J'assistais au mariage de mon frère, essayant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible engoncé dans mon costume. Un sourire béat étirait mes lèvres et je pouvais remercier le Whisky-Pur-Feu pour ça.

Je m'étais mis en retrait dès le début du repas avec une bouteille à porter de main quand je vis que le plan de table ne m'avait pas gâté. J'étais coincé entre deux amies, blondes à fortes poitrine de ma belle-sœur. Superficielles au possible, elles piaillaient de part et d'autre de mon crâne en évoquant les derniers potins dont je n'avais rien à carrer.

L'alcool fit son effet rapidement … Les mots des deux blondes devinrent une cacophonie lointaine alors que mes yeux se faisaient perçant et se rivaient sur les poitrines étalées devant moi sans pudeur.

J'accueillis avec soulagement le début du bal et je me retirais dans l'ombre des tentes, pour observer cette foule qui me mettait mal à l'aise, m'étouffait et dont je ne connaissais pas le quart.

Mes yeux balayaient la piste de danse, voyant ma petite sœur dans les bras du célèbre Harry Potter, Ronald les oreilles rouges, marqueur de colère chez lui, les yeux rivés sur un mec ultra-baraqué que j'identifiais comme étant le champion de Quidditch, Krum.

J'esquissais un sourire, si Ron se fâchait comme ça face à l'armoire à glace c'était forcément à cause d'une fille … Je perdis le fil de mes pensées, quand mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette. Un éclair rouge sang qui m'attira comme un aimant et qui disparut rapidement dans la foule.

Je fis un pas en avant et plissait les yeux pour scruter la piste de danse et la trouvais à côté du bar à punch. Je me déplaçais légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir tout en restant dans l'ombre. Un corps délicieusement féminin, avec des hanches fines, une poitrine serrée dans un décolleté sage qui enflamma mes sens, une nuque fine, un corps fin et élancé.

Je me voyais déjà aborder la demoiselle et la convaincre de passer le reste de la nuit avec moi, quand elle vida son verre d'un cul-sec magistral avant de quitter la tente à pas vifs et d'emprunter le chemin qui menait à la maison. Je ne pu retenir un sourire carnassier. Ma proie bougeait, je me mis en chasse.

La silhouette pénétra dans la maison et s'y déplaça à la lueur glauque de sa baguette, je la suivis en silence. J'avais un avantage considérable sur elle, je connaissais les lieux comme ma poche. Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier et s'arrêta sur le palier du deuxième étage en pestant contre « cette foutue barque biscornue ».

Un léger rire m'échappa.

-Qui est là ?

Dissimulé dans l'ombre et plaqué contre le mur, j'étais hors de vue et mon instinct de chasseur pris le dessus sur ma conscience qui me souffla qu'elle pouvait avoir peur.

-Harry ? Ron ? C'est vous ? Demanda-t-elle en baladant sa baguette dans toutes les directions.

Alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, je me glissais furtivement derrière elle et murmurait dans le creux de son cou.

-Essaye encore ma belle.

Je la vis avec délectation sursauter de peur et je parais son volte-face en la plaquant sur mon torse, passant un bras sous sa poitrine qui se soulevait en saccade. La fenêtre toute proche permettait aux rayons de lune de pénétrer dans le couloir et de me rassasier de ce spectacle.

-Fred ? Murmura-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

Pour toute réponse je posais mes lèvres entre sa clavicule et son cou et inspirait à plein poumon son odeur.

-Georges ?

Je mordillais gentiment la peau délicate, certain d'y laisser une marque rougeâtre, ce qui provoqua chez elle un frisson qui la fit trembler de la tête au pied. Je continuais mon expédition, ma bouche remontant vers son oreille alors que mon bras desserrait son étreinte pour remonter et prendre en coupe sa poitrine entre mes mains.

J'étais gentleman. Je lui laissais l'occasion de partir, de refuser ce que je proposais.

-Charlie ?

-Bingo bébé, murmurais-je alors que je suçais la peau tendre à la lisière de ses cheveux et que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

Je profitais de son accord tacite pour prendre un sein dans ma main, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son flanc pour se poser sur sa hanche.

-Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement ma belle.

Avec douceur, je commençais à masser le sein qui palpitait dans ma main. La seconde descendait toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de sa robe. J'attrapais le tissu et le remontais doucement, laissant mes doigts apprécier la douceur satinée de sa peau. Je passais l'excitant porte- jarretelle que je devinais en dentelle et me dirigeait vers l'arrière de sa cuisse, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons et un gémissement qu'elle tenta vainement de réprimer mais qui résonna à mes oreilles de manière délectable.

En moins d'une minute, cette fille avait réussi à me rendre aussi dur qu'un manche à balais et sans aucune pudeur je plaquais ma virilité dans le sillon de ses fesses pour qu'elle comprenne que j'allais la baiser.

Je plaçais mes doigts sur un téton et esquissais un sourire en coin quand je le trouvais déjà durcit.

-C'est maintenant qu'il faut dire non bébé parce qu'après aucun retour en arrière, lui dis-je en pinçant durement son mamelon bien érigé.

Seul un son rauque me parvint et un grand sourire étira mes lèvres.

Je la plaquais contre le mur éclairé par la lune, pour pouvoir profiter de ce corps qui s'offrait à moi sans honte. Je remontais sa robe, dévoilant des fesses bombées et fermes, recouvertes d'un boxer en dentelle rouge qui faillit me rendre fou. Perchée sur ses talons hauts, le dos cambré, les fesses en arrières et les jambes galbées par la lingerie incendiaire je faillis me vider dans mon froc comme un adolescent.

Cette nana était sulfureuse. Ma queue palpitait à l'idée de plonger dans la chaleur de ce corps que Merlin m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Sûres de son consentement mes mains partirent à l'assaut de cette bombe, parcourant ses seins, griffant son ventre avant de passer deux doigts sur son boxer empreint de sa chaleur et de son humidité.

Son gémissement à peine étouffé résonna dans le couloir silencieux et ma queue tressauta de plus belle. Je la libérais de son carcan de vêtement avant de saisir une des mains de ma belle pour la plaquer sur ma virilité dressée, l'incitant à entamer un mouvement de vas et vient qu'elle accomplit de manière maladroite mais j'étais trop excité pour m'en rendre compte. Voir sa main minuscule serrée autour de mon membre engorgé et massif m'excita encore plus. Je basculais la tête en arrière pour savourer pleinement mon plaisir. Elle m'amena aux portes de la jouissance en quelques mouvements et je la repoussais pour saisir son menton afin de tourner sa tête.

J'amenais deux de mes doigts à hauteur de son visage mais elle resta sans réaction.

-Ouvre la bouche bébé.

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'exécuta et je me pris à imaginer que sa bouche et sa langue se promenait sur une autre partie de mon anatomie. Je gémis à mon tour sans chercher à me retenir et brusquement, je retirais mes doigts, écartais son boxer et les passaient sur son sexe que je découvrais lisse et humide.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres alors que je la pénétrais de mes doigts en la prenant par surprise. Un halètement suivit d'un gémissement brisa le silence alors que je l'étouffais de mes lèvres. Je savais que dans ces moments là, j'étais brutal, primitif. Je ressentais un putain de besoin de la dominer. Je voulais la prendre là, sur ce mur et je voulais qu'elle soit docile et soumise.

Elle était étroite, divinement serrée autour de mes doigts et surtout très humide. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui chuchoter d'une voix perverse :

-Tu aimes ça bébé hein ?

Un hochement de tête me répondit alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour contenir les sons erratiques qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Je vais te prendre sur ce mur ma belle et tu vas adorer ça.

Je retirais mes doigts et me masturbais un peu avant de passer ma queue entre ses lèvres chaudes et lubrifiées. Je voulais l'entendre, je voulais qu'elle me demande de la prendre, qu'elle me supplie.

Toujours dos à elle, je me rapprochais de son oreille, saisissant un mamelon au passage pour le rouler entre mes doigts, avant de parler d'une voix rauque :

-Dis-moi bébé … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un gémissement étouffé franchit ses lèvres et elle se cambra encore plus contre moi, plaquant ma queue contre ses fesses. Je fermais les yeux pour échapper à ce spectacle torride et abattit ma main sur sa croupe en un claquement sec pour la faire réagir.

-Alors ? Repris-je en replaçant mon sexe tout contre son intimité, me servant de mon gland pour la caresser.

-Je n'ai … C'est ma …, murmura-t-elle entre deux halètements.

Je la sentais mal à l'aise mais excitée et je décidais de l'aider un peu.

-Tu me veux bébé ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te prends, chuchotais-je dans le creux de son cou tout en me plaçant à son entrée, la pénétrant juste de quelques millimètres.

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Satisfait, je saisi sa nuque d'une main, plaquant son profil contre le mur et de l'autre je l'empalais d'une seule poussée appréciant plus que la normale sa chaleur brûlante. Je me figeais immédiatement après quelques centimètres en elle. J'avais senti une franche résistance alors que je la pénétrais, elle était trop serrée et son visage était marqué par la douleur et des larmes le dévalaient.

Putain de merde. Une vierge. Je venais de dépuceler sur un mur, sans aucune délicatesse une putain de vierge. Du Charlie Weasley dans toute sa splendeur. Un pervers de la pire espèce en train de prendre un pied d'enfer …

-Je suis désolé bébé. Ca va passer.

J'étais du genre massif et ce n'était pas le type de gabarit idéal pour une première fois. Mais comme un con, je ne pouvais que penser au fait que j'étais le premier, qu'elle m'avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Et que cette douleur que je venais de lui infliger ne serait à tout jamais associé qu'à moi. Sentiment primitif et bestial d'un mâle.

Et putain qu'on était bien en elle. Etroite au point que ça en était presque douloureux, serrée au plus profond de sa chaleur, ma queue palpitait de bonheur. Quand je la sentis se détendre, je passais ma main sur son ventre pour aller me perdre sur son clitoris. Pendant de longues minutes je jouais avec, le roulant sous mes doigts alors qu'elle commençait à remuer d'elle-même sur mon membre.

Décidé à la faire jouir, j'écartais mes deux doigts et descendait plus bas, englobant la base de ma queue, sentant ses lèvres écartelées par mon membre avant de remonter pour presser doucement ce petit bout de chair érigé que personne à part elle n'avait jamais touché.

Elle gémit plus fort, recula son bassin jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontre ma toison rousse et poussa un cri de plaisir avant de recommencer.

Je perdis le contrôle à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je me retirais totalement pour la reprendre immédiatement, causant ma perte et la sienne. Je l'empalais, la plaquant brutalement au mur, j'étais fou.

Fou d'elle et de sa chaleur. Fou de voir la sueur dévaler son dos. Fou de voir sa bouche rouge s'ouvrir pour chercher de l'air. Fou d'entendre ses bruits de gorge entre douleur et plaisir. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi au septième ciel, je n'étais pas un salaud. Alors je m'occupais d'elle, embrassant son cou, mordillant sa clavicule, ma main toujours sur son clitoris, l'amenant toujours plus loin dans le plaisir et quand je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de moi, ma main la quitta. Je caressais doucement ses fesses quelques secondes avant d'abattre ma main sur elles et de plonger dans leur sillon brûlant pour masser cette petite partie de peau tendre juste entre son sexe écartelé et son anus, déclenchant un orgasme ravageur pour elle et pour moi.

Je n'avais jamais connu une telle jouissance, je me vidais en elle, la remplissant avec un bonheur malsain. Je la marquais comme mienne. A cet instant, elle m'appartenait, mon sperme ruisselant le long de ses cuisses en était la preuve. Je posais ma tête sur sa nuque, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle avant de me retirer d'elle alors qu'elle frissonnait de la tête au pied.

Encore perdue dans les méandres du plaisir, je l'observais tout en me rhabillant. Sa culotte de dentelle reposait au milieu de ses cuisses, sa robe roulée en boule sur ses reins, ses mains agrippées au mur, son sexe ouvert et luisant de mes fluides dans le clair de lune. Elle était la luxure personnifiée.

Doucement elle reprit pied avec la réalité, se releva lentement en s'aidant du mur. Dos à moi, elle remonta sensuellement son sous-vêtement sur ses fesses bombées. Quand elle se retourna doucement tout en rabaissant sa robe. C'est à ce moment là que je la reconnue.

Je reculais sous le choc.

Bordel de putain de merde !

Je venais de prendre une chienne en chaleur qui n'était autre que la nana de mon frangin. Celui qui était le plus proche de moi. Celui qui me parlait d'Hermione Granger dans toutes ses lettres, et quand bien même lui ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait, moi j'avais assez d'expérience pour lire entre ses lignes.

Je venais de lui voler le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on pouvait faire à un homme. La colère me submergea, je la saisis à la gorge, la poussant brutalement contre le mur qui trembla sous le choc :

-Tu savais que c'était moi ! Espèce de pute !

-Charlie …, tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mon bras pour me faire lâcher prise.

-Tu nous as pris lui et moi pour des cons !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir m'expliquer ?

-Je ne voulais pas que se soit toi mais …

-Mais quoi ? Lançais-je mauvais en me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Tu t'es dis que tu ne pouvais pas avoir le cadet alors t'allais te taper l'aîné ?

-Non … Je …

-Tais-toi !

J'attrapais ma baguette dans ma poche arrière et la pointais sur elle alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux de peur. Je lançais un sort de contraception qui enveloppa son ventre d'une lueur bleutée.

-Hors de question qu'il y ait plus de complications. Maintenant tu dégages et ne t'avise pas de parler de ça à Ron où je te jure que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure fillette.

Je la regardais dévaler les escaliers et disparaître de ma vue sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'étais vraiment le roi des cons. Je venais de jouir comme un dingue dans la femme de mon frère. Alors certes ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais tout le monde était convaincu qu'il finirait par l'être. Ma mère m'en rabattait les oreilles depuis plusieurs étés « Ron va finir par se marier avec Hermione et toi tu seras toujours célibataire ! ».

Je n'avais jamais réellement posé mes yeux sur elle, dans mon esprit elle était déjà prise et je ne la voyais que quelques jours par an lors de mes rares visites au Terrier. Cependant maintenant le contexte était différent, j'avais pris sa virginité, j'avais aimé ça comme un fou et si je devais être honnête je dirais que je le referais sans hésiter.

Je tâchais de me remettre les idées en place.

Ceci était une erreur. Elle s'était produite, je ne pouvais pas changer le passé mais je pouvais la cacher dans un recoin de ma tête et l'oublier. Quand je la reverrais, ce qui était inévitable, je serais poli et je n'imaginerai pas son corps plaqué sur le mur.

Fier de mes résolutions je quittais les escaliers dans lesquels je m'étais assis et décidais de rejoindre la fête.

Et puis ce fut la guerre.

_**.**_

.

_**Voilà pour ce petit texte.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous avez aimé.**_

_**Laissez moi vos avis.**_

_**Amicalement VC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey !**_

_**Me voici de retour …**_

_**Merci de vos messages … Bandes de coquines ^^ !**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

Il y eut la guerre.

Avec son lot de mort, de douleur et de destruction.

Je m'étais engagé avec hargne dans les batailles. D'abord celle du Terrier, où certains cagoulés avaient goûtés aux sortilèges que j'utilisais sur les dragons pour les soumettre. Puis toutes celles où l'Ordre intervenait pour mettre à l'abri les civils lors des attaques.

Ma réserve avait été détruite.

Les loups-garous avaient menés un raide depuis l'Albanie, ravageant le sud de la Serbie et le nord ouest de la Bulgarie avant d'atteindre la Roumanie et les Carpates. Le rapport de Shackelbolt me laissa abattu.

Aucuns survivants. Enclos détruits. Bêtes en liberté ou tuées pendant la charge.

Ma colère et ma haine me maintenait hors de l'eau.

Mon monde devenait fou et je n'avais rien vu venir. Perdu dans ma réserve je n'avais pas pris conscience de ce qui nous attendait et pourtant tous les soirs la réalité me revenait avec de plus en plus de force dans la figure.

Des familles entières étaient décimées, la liste des portés disparus s'allongeait de manière exponentielle, les morts s'entassaient aux pieds de Voldemort, le Ministère de la Magie était gangréné de toute part et tout ce que nous pouvions faire c'était sauver quelques familles par ci par là à nos risques et périls.

A chacune de nos sorties nous étions directement assaillis de Mangemorts qui avaient pour ordre de nous prendre vivants et quand ils ne le pouvaient pas ils n'hésitaient pas à nous tuer.

Je fus blessé plusieurs fois, ajoutant de nouvelles cicatrices sur ma peau. Une longue estafilade me barrait dorénavant la joue, ma cuisse gauche portait les stigmates d'un sort de magie noire que seul Pompom avait pu enrayer et mon épaule droite avait été méchamment brûlée par un puissant incendio.

Enfermé au Terrier nous tournions en rond. Je reprenais mes quartiers de gamins situés au dernier étage, juste en dessous du grenier où était enfermée la goule. Il n'y avait que deux chambres sur ce palier, la mienne et celle de Ron couverte de poster défraichis aux couleurs des Canons. J'aimais passer du temps dans cette pièce, elle me ramenait au temps où j'étais encore un gosse.

Ron était celui qui me ressemblait le plus et avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. J'ignorais beaucoup de chose de lui, je ne l'avais pas vu grandir, il était rentré à Poudlard alors que moi je partais en Roumanie et quand je venais dans sa chambre les souvenirs m'assaillaient.

Je voyais celui qu'il était devenu à travers les photos éparpillées un peu partout sur les murs, petit à petit je prenais conscience de cette incroyable amitié qui les liait tous les trois. Aucune photo de lui et elle, juste eux trois comme un ensemble.

Un puzzle pictural s'étendait devant moi, mais il me manquait des pièces pour comprendre. Alors quand Ginny revint au Terrier pour les fêtes de Noël, je tâchais de lui poser des questions, histoire de comprendre un peu mieux ce que j'avais manqué.

Elle, amoureuse de Potter. Les légendaires disputes entre Ron et Hermione que tout le monde appelait « Mione », leurs bêtises même si je soupçonnais ma sœur d'édulcorer son récit je me rendais compte que depuis que j'étais parti, Il était revenu. Dès leur première année Il avait refait surface. Le puzzle se mettait doucement en place, je rattrapais mon retard et emmagasinais les informations qu'elle me délivrait.

Plus le temps passait et plus ma mère était anxieuse et sujette à des crises de larmes. Ses enfants étaient en danger, sa famille, ses amis, son monde et à travers ses larmes je me rendais compte que tout ceux pour quoi elle pleurait était aussi à moi.

Cette famille dont je me sentais exclu était la mienne. C'était mes frères et ma sœur qui se battaient en première ligne, qui prenaient les coups. Même mon père je commençais à le comprendre. Cet éternel amoureux des moldus, m'expliquait pourquoi ils les trouvaient fascinants. Leur manque de magie ils le palliaient par la technologie.

Etrange mot que j'avais du mal à comprendre dans son ensemble moi qui n'avait toujours connu que la magie. Papa était un pacifiste convaincu. C'était ce qu'il nous avait enseigné, nous sommes tous humains, sorciers, moldus. Peut-importe au fond. Nous vivons tous sur cette foutue planète, nous la partageons. Et si nous sorciers ne pouvions pas arrêter ce fou, les moldus ne le pourraient pas.

Alors ma rage se décupla. J'avais moi aussi tout à perdre dans cette guerre. Ma famille et mon foyer. J'avais déjà perdu ma réserve. Ces foutus Mangemorts ne me prendraient pas mes amis et les gens auxquels je tenais plus que tout.

Mais le soir seul au fond de mon lit, ce n'était pas la guerre qui surgissait dans mon esprit. C'était une forme langoureuse qui me hantait et contre laquelle je luttais de toutes mes forces. Sans succès.

Malgré moi et malgré tout mes efforts pour la sortir de ma tête, elle s'insinuait dans mes rêves dans lesquels je lui faisais l'amour de mille et une façons. J'avais envie de la gouter, de la boire, de retrouver cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle alors que moi, seul dans mon lit j'avais froid.

Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Risquait-elle sa vie ? Où était passé ce foutu Trio ?

Et j'avais beau me dire qu'elle n'était pas à moi, qu'elle ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Elle s'acharnait à apparaître dans ma tête et le matin me trouvait avec les draps humides.

Je tentais de dissimuler mes nuits agitées du mieux que je le pouvais. M'investissant plus que tout dans ce combat contre l'intolérance. Pour elle. Même si je n'étais pas encore prêt à me l'avouer.

Et puis il y eut Poudlard.

Ce lieu qui avait été jusqu'à maintenant le théâtre de mes meilleurs souvenirs devenait également celui qui avait été témoin des pires. Fred, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres corps allongés par centaine dans la Grande Salle. L'odeur métallique du sang, des chaires brûlées, de la sueur, me retournait l'estomac.

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. J'avais trop mal. La douleur me serrait la gorge, empêchait les larmes de tomber.

De cette période sombre, je garde des souvenirs douloureux.

Les enterrements successifs, les commémorations, les décorations pour les héros de guerre, les larmes intarissables de ma mère, l'abattement de mon père et la liesse d'en être sorti vivants. Pas indemnes mais vivants.

Le monde entreprit de se reconstruire et nous aussi.

Je n'avais nul part où aller. Ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je rentrais au Terrier. Mon port d'attache.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Les mois défilèrent. La vie reprenait doucement autour de moi.

Georges annonça qu'il s'installait avec une certaine Angelina Johnson.

Harry et Ginny annoncèrent qu'ils prenaient la chambre dorénavant libre. Ron et Hermione vivaient dans la chambre en face de la mienne et avaient crées magiquement avec l'accord de mes parents un genre de duplex au sein du Terrier.

La chambre qu'Hermione partageait auparavant avec Ginny était juste au dessous de celle de Ron et ils avaient ouvert une brèche dans le plancher reliant les deux chambres par une échelle. L'une était devenue un genre de petit salon. L'autre, la pièce où ils dormaient.

Et si au départ tout était sinistre, les rires remplirent de nouveau la maison.

Harry sortit petit à petit de sa dépression post-guerre. Ses hurlements cauchemardesques nous réveillaient de moins en moins souvent et parfois il étirait ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire qui rendait très heureuse ma mère et ma petite-sœur.

Quand Janvier arriva, Ron et lui, s'inscrivirent à l'école de formation des Aurors en plein recrutement afin de remplacer les effectifs plus que réduits par la guerre. Ginny, elle avait rejoint Poudlard en Septembre pour effectuer sa dernière année et valider son diplôme.

Et moi au milieu de tout ça, je voyais cette routine se remettre en place tout doucement. Ce qui m'avait poussé à partir me paraissait aujourd'hui quelque chose d'attirant. J'étais ici, en sécurité et ma famille aussi.

Je regardais ces gens qui étaient miens, virevolter autour de moi. Ma mère qui cuisinait pour une tablée aussi longue que dans mes souvenirs, sauf que les personnes autour n'étaient plus les mêmes. Je les voyais, parler, se sourire, échanger des plaisanteries, discuter politique autour du ragoût de bœuf fumant.

Ron enfonçait le plus possible de nourriture dans sa bouche, entraînant l'indignation des femmes, alors qu'Harry rigolait franchement pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps.

Ils remontaient tous la pente, étape par étape, se soutenaient les uns les autres.

Et moi je regardais.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je n'avais aucune compétence hormis le dressage des dragons. Et plus aucune réserve d'Europe n'était en état d'accueillir des dragons et des dragonniers. Je ne pourrais jamais travailler comme gratte-papier et personne dans la maison ne me le suggéra.

J'observais en direct le rapprochement entre mon frère cadet et celle qui malgré moi, malgré la douleur, continuait de me rejoindre dans mes rêves. Je voyais la rougeur sur ses joues de jeune fille quand Ron lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Certainement des mots crus, puisqu'ils quittaient la table sous un prétexte quelconque en étouffant des rires.

Je tâchais de ne rien laisser paraître en public. Je repoussais les images de notre nuit et tentais de sourire, comme les autres en les voyant disparaître dans les escaliers mains dans la main.

Et puis, leurs gestes tendres, les caresses, les coups d'œil câlins ou coquins, les étreintes, les mots doux. Je les voyais chaque jour. Et pourtant la nuit elle était avec moi.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher d'elle. C'était devenu mon obsession. Et si auparavant quand j'avais une érection je me soulageais en pensant à elle, maintenant c'était elle qui les provoquait.

Son décolleté sage mais que je trouvais vertigineux. Ses fesses moulées dans des jeans me donnaient des sueurs froides. Des pensées et des images perverses me traversaient l'esprit à chaque fois que je la voyais.

Elle buvait et je me demandais si elle avalait. Quand elle se penchait, je me voyais enfoncer au plus profond de ses fesses avec mes doigts dans son petit sexe étroit. Sa bouche parée de rouge à lèvres autour de ma hampe, ma main enroulée autour de sa nuque.

Et des questions horribles me tournaient dans la tête :

Est-ce qu'elle prenait son pied avec lui ? La faisait-il jouir comme moi je l'avais fait ?

Putain de merde c'était une gamine de dix-huit ans que je rêver de baiser de toutes les manières possible, moi le quasi-trentenaire frère de son mec. Je me dégoutais, culpabilisais de penser à elle de cette façon, alors qu'elle ne me montrait aucune attention. Elle respectait à la lettre ce que je lui avais dis, le soir où c'était moi qui l'avait prise.

Putain, je m'en mordais les doigts.

Si j'avais su ranger ma queue ce soir-là, je n'en serais pas là. Réduit à l'état de pervers, bavant sur une femme d'un an plus vieille que ma sœur.

J'étais dégelasse, je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher d'elle, j'étais comme un affamé devant un plat appétissant. Toujours à porté de main mais inaccessible.

Et quand par malheur, ils oubliaient dans leur précipitation de jeter un Assurdiatio sur leur chambre, je m'immisçais dans leur intimité. Premier témoin de leur union qui me faisait bander comme un âne, réduit à m'imaginer à sa place à _lui_ alors que ma main faisait des va et vient sur ma queue dressée pour _elle_.

Elle et ses gémissements féminins, elle et ses « _plus vite … plus fort_ », elle et ses _« ouiiii »_ soufflés et qui me parvenaient à travers les cloisons.

Le grincement du lit, les bruits sourds de deux corps en pleine lutte, les sons rauques et bestiaux de mon frère se répandant en elle. Les _« putains Mione … j'vais v'nir » _ou les _«Vas-y … suce-moi … Ouais comme ça ! » _qui me rendais fou, alors que je m'excitais seul dans ma chambre.

Ce qui me faisais jouir dans mon poing c'était quand elle n'arrivait plus à parler, quand c'était seulement des gémissements et des cris qui me parvenaient au travers de la cloison.

Mais parfois au creux de la nuit ce n'était pas ces sons que j'entendais mais des sanglots, ceux d'Hermione, le plus souvent couvert par les ronflements de Ron.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Alors je la regardais encore plus et je voyais, ses cernes, ses yeux rougis, ses ongles rongés, ses mains tremblantes, ses joues creuses. Ses sourires qui n'atteignaient pas ses yeux, perdue dans des pensées lointaines qui la menait loin de nous et donc loin de moi.

Je pris conscience à ce moment là, que je tenais à elle, que mon obsession pour elle était plus profonde que ce que j'avais toujours cru.

J'éprouvais de la tendresse pour elle, je la respectais pour s'être battue en première ligne pour défendre sa place dans notre monde, j'admirais sa répartie et son intelligence …

Et c'était foutrement mauvais pour ma gueule.

Je décidais de rester à distance. Pour mon propre bien et pour celui de tout le monde.

Malgré ces bonnes résolutions je n'y tiens pas.

Une nuit froide de janvier, alors que mon réveil indiquait trois heures, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Ron s'ouvrir. Ses ronflements emplirent notre étage, la porte grinça et des pas fluets résonnèrent dans le couloir. J'attendis un long moment les oreilles aux aguets, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de longues minutes, les pas quittèrent le palier et la première marche de l'escalier craqua.

Etait-elle venue écouter à ma porte ? Avait-elle voulue frapper ? Avait-elle envie de moi ?

Mon membre se dressa et avant que je puisse réfléchir à mes actes, je repoussais mon drap, enfilais un boxer qui traînait par terre ainsi qu'un t-shirt sale et quittais ma chambre. J'évitais la première marche de l'escalier et descendais en silence au palier inférieur.

Je me figeais et observais les lieux.

Aucun bruit ne filtrait mais je pouvais voir un rais de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres. Je m'approchais et posais la main sur la poignée que j'abaissais doucement.

A ma grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante et le bruit de la douche résonna à mes oreilles. Rapidement, je m'introduisais dans la salle de bain et refermais la porte. J'étais étonné qu'elle ai jeté un assurdiatio sur la pièce mais je compris vite le pourquoi quand un sanglot étouffé par la cascade d'eau résonna dans la petite pièce surchauffée.

Je m'approchais doucement, sans faire de bruit et je tirais lentement le rideau.

Je la trouvais là, assise dans la vasque, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux dégoulinants éparpillés sur ses épaules qui tressautaient.

Je coupais immédiatement l'eau glacée qui tombait sur elle et l'enveloppait d'une serviette qui traînait sur le lavabo. Elle releva la tête en me sentant frictionner son dos, ses dents claquaient, ses lèvres avaient bleuies, ses yeux rouges débordaient de larmes et quand mon regard croisa le sien, mon cœur cessa de battre.

Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur, repoussais ses cheveux et saisissais son menton entre mes doigts :

-Tu veux attraper la mort ? Grognais-je furieux de la trouver dans cet état.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

-Allez viens, il faut te réchauffer.

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux et la saisissais pour la plaquer contre mon torse. Son corps froid me fit frissonner, mais quand ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, ce n'est pas le froid qui me fit me tendre.

Je quittais la salle de bain avec mon paquet entre les bras, remontais vers le dernier étage en évitant sans mal les marches grinçantes pour ne réveiller personne. Quand je débouchais sur notre pallier, j'attrapais la poignée de porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec mon frère quand elle murmura contre mon oreille :

-Non … Ne m'oblige pas à retourner avec lui …

Mon cœur fit une putain d'embardée dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis pour faire partir la boule qui me serrait la gorge. J'avais peur de comprendre, peur de céder.

-Pourquoi ? Soufflais-je

-Parce que lui et moi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, me répondit-elle.

Je fis volte-face vers ma chambre, poussais la porte du bout de mon pied et la déposais sur mon lit avant de refermer la pièce et de jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

Et voilà.

J'étais à la fois dans mon pire cauchemar et dans mon meilleur fantasme.

Elle était enfin là. Mon Enfer et mon Paradis. Voilà ce qu'elle était pour moi. Mon fruit défendu, mon démon personnel et mon Ange.

Chose minuscule, assise sur le bord de mon lit, éclairée par la lune, frissonnante dans sa nuisette mouillée.

-Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ce soir là, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne veux toujours pas, grondais-je pour la faire taire.

Si elle parlait, elle signait mon arrêt de mort.

-Mais moi, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Je passais une main sur mon visage et me détournais d'elle pour m'appuyer d'une main contre la porte. Je fermais les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu … être avec Ronald. Je l'aime comme un frère … pas comme un … amant. Et lui …

Elle soupira. Je serrais les poings. Priant Merlin de bien vouloir la faire taire.

-Et … lui… Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut … On est ensemble … par défaut, souffla-t-elle.

Le froissement des draps m'apprit qu'elle se levait, ses pas fluets résonnèrent dans la pièce et quand son corps glacé se plaqua dans mon dos, je retins difficilement un gémissement.

-Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Personne ne veut le voir. Mais nous on le sait. Et si j'ai couché avec toi c'est parce que je le voulais, que j'en avais envie … J'en ai toujours envie Charlie.

Putain de merde ! Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

Cette femme allait me tuer.

-Jamais personne ne m'a touché comme tu l'as fait … Jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme tu me regardes … J'aime sentir ton regard sur moi … J'aime ton côté viril et macho … J'aime la façon dont tu me parles … Et tu sais pourquoi ? Me souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de moi.

Je secouais la tête.

-Parce que tu me fais sentir femme Charlie … Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être importante … Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là …

Je m'emparais de ses mains qui descendaient dangereusement vers mes attributs déjà prêts à la prendre et faisais volte-face.

-Non … Crois-moi. Tu ne veux pas de moi ! Tu ne veux pas d'un mec qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que baiser, dresser des dragons et jouer au Quidditch. Je ne sais pas vivre autrement !

-Mais qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de cette vie Charlie, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle leva sa main jusqu'à mon visage, caressa doucement la cicatrice qui me barrait la joue, souvenir d'un certain Dolohov.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Au contraire Charlie. Je sais que tu aimes les dragons plus que tout. Le Quidditch est ton sport favori. Tu aimes la nature, les grands espaces. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal et de courageux. Tu es solitaire et plus que tout tu aimes ta famille.

-Ouais ça c'est la surface ma belle. Mais j'aime boire jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience, j'aime la boxe et je suis très bon, j'aime baiser des femmes pour un soir … Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de te faire des choses mauvaises … J'ai envie de te faire mal pour que tu t'en ailles …

-Je sais, me coupa-t-elle. J'aime ça chez toi. Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses toutes ces choses … Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je pourrais les faire. J'ai pas envie d'une vie rangée et tranquille … Non je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Alors si tu refuses … dis-le-moi et je m'en vais rejoindre Ron.

Elle recula d'un pas, ses mains quittèrent mon corps et elle attendit patiemment ma réponse.

J'aurais du lui dire qu'elle n'était pas celle que je voulais, que je voulais qu'elle dégage de cette putain de chambre, qu'elle bouffait mon espace, qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine à la recherche d'un peu de danger mais je me contentais de la pousser violemment en arrière pour qu'elle s'étale sur mon lit.

Je la rejoignais dans la seconde et plaquais mon corps massif contre cette petite chose qui s'offrait à moi, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle prenait comme risque.

-Tu ignores dans quoi tu t'embarques bébé, grondais-je contre son oreille.

-Montre-moi alors.

Je grognais comme si j'étais un animal et lui mordais l'épaule. Elle gémit de douleur alors que je souriais contre sa peau.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je me relevais et attrapais ma baguette sur ma table de chevet. D'un sort elle fut nue devant moi. D'au autre, des lanières de cuir s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles avant de se fixer au montant de mon lit.

-C'est comme ça que je te veux bébé. Attachée et sans aucun moyen de fuir.

Elle se tortilla dans ses liens alors que je faisais tomber mon boxer et que je passais mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je la rejoignais sur le lit et découvrais son corps de mes mains comme je rêvais de le faire depuis des mois.

Je plongeais sur ses seins offerts et qui se soulevaient de manière saccadée. J'attrapais dans ma bouche ses mamelons érigés, passais ma langue sur eux, les tétaient comme le ferait un bébé avant de sourire de manière sadique et de les prendre entre mes dents pour les mordiller alors qu'elle gémissait comme une damnée et se débattait entre ses liens.

Je les relâchais de ma prise et soufflais dessus, alternant les coups de langue vifs et précis avec des succions violentes qui lui arrachèrent des bruits de gorge qui me rendait fou. De longues minutes je jouais avec, les maltraitant avant de m'en occuper avec douceur. Ma main partit en expédition plein sud, passant la vallée musclée de son ventre, s'arrêtant pour caresser ses flancs et jouer avec son nombril. Je l'effleurais, la touchant du bout des doigts, déclenchant des frissons sur tout son corps, la découvrais et la vénérais alors que mon membre s'engorgeais de plus en plus.

Quand j'arrivais à son aine, je me reculais pour la regarder.

Les jambes écartées, les bras tendus à l'extrême, ses mains s'accrochaient aux liens de cuir, son corps était arqué.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour me maîtriser. Ce spectacle était beaucoup trop bon pour mon propre bien.

Mes yeux dévalèrent son corps pour se perdre sur son entrejambe exposé. Il était luisant de son excitation et je me jetais sur elle. Passant ma langue sur son intimité sans jamais effleurer son clitoris qui pourtant ne demandait que ça. Je la buvais comme un assoiffé, me délectant de son goût sucrée qui coulait dans ma gorge.

Et quand enfin je m'occupais de son point le plus sensible, elle cria. De plaisir, de douleur aussi. L'attente et la frustration était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Je la caressais d'un doigt, explorant tous ses plis, découvrant le moindre recoin d'elle avant de la pénétrer … Juste un peu. Pour faire monter la pression.

Je me retirais et recommençais alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et que sa tête voyageait de droite à gauche dans un mouvement incontrôlable.

-Regarde ce que je peux te faire juste avec ça ma belle, soufflais-je en retirant mon doigt d'elle très lentement.

-Charlie …

Je souris.

Elle était à moi.

Je remontais jusqu'à son visage et lui présentait mes doigts qu'elle aspira sans hésiter dans son bouche parfaite. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir quand je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour d'eux et les téter avec application. Je fermais les yeux pour échapper au spectacle de ses joues creuses dues à l'aspiration. J'appréciais beaucoup plus que prévu la sensation, je me délectais des bruits de succions qu'elle faisait.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle me regardait d'une manière hautement érotique. Mes doigts toujours dans ma bouche, elle sourit … et me mordit. Je retirais ma main et saisissais son menton.

-Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer moi aussi ? Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Qui aurais-cru qu'une petite salope se cachait en toi ? Répliquais-je.

-Toi … tu le savais … déjà.

Cinq mots.

Cinq putain de mot qui signèrent mon arrêt de mort. Cette femme était mon point faible.

Je me vengeais en la pénétrant par surprise. L'empalant sur ma longueur d'une poussée violente et Merlin c'était le Paradis. Je brûlais dans les flammes de mon plaisir personnel. Elle me rendait dingue, avait une emprise sur moi qu'aucune autre n'avait et n'aurait jamais.

Je me déchaînais en elle, la martelant comme j'avais rêvé de le faire, sans me préoccuper de lui faire mal ou de la brusquer. Je voulais … je voulais … Je ne voulais qu'elle. A jamais. Je voulais qu'elle le sache, qu'elle le sente au plus profond d'elle.

-Je … sais …, me dit-elle entre deux coups de reins.

-Tu es à moi !

-Oui !

-Dis-le !

-Je suis à toi ! Cria-t-elle alors que mes coups de reins se faisaient encore plus violents.

Et elle, au milieu de la tempête, elle gémissait, se tortillait sous moi, collant son corps couvert de sueur au mien, cherchant par tous les moyens à créer plus de contact entre nous, son bassin se projetait en avant, ondulait sous le mien, avançait à ma rencontre, provoquant une friction encore plus intense qui la propulsa dans l'orgasme alors que je me figeais au plus profond d'elle pour la regarder.

Je n'eu même pas besoin de bouger pour jouir. Seules ses contractions intimes autour de moi, sa chaleur, son odeur et le fait que c'était elle, me fit passer de l'autre côté. Je m'écroulais sur son corps brûlant, plaçant mon visage dans le creux de son cou et la respirais, j'embrassais sa peau tendre et fondante sous mes lèvres.

-Tu me rends dingue, soufflais-je en me redressant pour attraper ma baguette et la libérer.

Les liens disparurent et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes. Notre premier baiser fut épique, violent, empreint d'un besoin monstre.

Nos langues se découvraient avec passion, mes dents se refermèrent sur ses lèvres et les tirèrent pour la faire gémir. Je caressais sa bouche avec la mienne, mélangeant nos salives pour mon plus grand plaisir et quand enfin on se sépara à bout de souffle, elle me sourit.

Et que Merlin m'en soit témoin … Je me damnerai sans hésiter pour la voir me sourire comme ça à jamais.

Elle posa sa paume contre ma joue, et je tournais la tête pour embrasser le creux de sa paume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-On joue carte sur table.

**.**

.

_**To be continued ^^ !**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Voilà les loulouttes … Vous vouliez une suite … J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop où cette histoire va nous mener … J'ignore combien de chapitres elle comportera … Certainement moins de dix mais sait-on jamais … Charlie peut nous réserver des surprises ^^ !De même je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster régulièrement pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance.**_

_**Veuillez m'excuser s'il y avait des fautes. Personne n'a bétâisé ce chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Chupiiiiii : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de ton soutien … Sincèrement tu es géniale ^^ ! J'espère que mon Charlie te plait toujours autant ^^ !**_

_**Elsar : Alors comment as-tu trouvé cette suite ? Merci en tout cas de ton message.**_

_**Jeff La Bleue : Merci de ton message. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu.**_

_**Kalymerho : Merci pour ton message ! **_

_**Nomie : Tu voulais une suite ? La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**_

_**Asholo : La voici, la voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Madison2220 : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.**_

_**Pitouloulou : Merci !**_

_**Vera Bennett :Merci. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu autant que le premier chapitre.**_

_**Mahpt : Merci … J'ai bien ri en lisant « auto-combustion » ^^. Oui … Charlie provoque cet effet-là ^^ ! Le vilain garçon ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu.**_

_**Viviwi : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu.**_

_**Xshanee : Je crois que tu devrais relire le chapitre. A aucun moment je n'ai écrit qu'ils se déshabillaient. Ils sont contre un mur, ils n'ont pas le temps pour les détails pratiques. Merci de ton message.**_

_**Chiaki-san : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Mortalflower : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé.**_

_**HpDrago : Merci !**_

_**Orvoloson : Merci beaucoup de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut les filles !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez … J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu aux dépends de notre brave Charlie !**_

_**Excusez-moi s'il restait des fautes, je n'ai pas pu faire corriger mon texte.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Précédemment :**_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-On joue carte sur table._

_**.**_

.

Toujours au dessus d'elle, je l'observais un long moment, plongeant mon regard bleu dans le chocolat du sien. J'y trouvais de la fatigue, un reste de désir et surtout de l'appréhension. D'un mouvement leste, je saisissais ma baguette sur la table de chevet et la pointais sous sa gorge alors que mon autre main attrapais son menton afin qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard.

-Maintenant bébé, tu vas bien m'écouter … Il n'y a pas de « nous » tant que tu es avec mon frère. Tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me tentes plus. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent une seconde avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

-Mais … Ron part dans quelques jours pour suivre sa formation d'Auror, il ne rentrera qu'en Juillet … Je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça … Il ne comprendrait pas …

Je souris. C'était exactement la réaction que j'attendais.

-Justement ma belle. Tu vas mettre ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment. Parce que je suis tel que je suis et que je ne changerais pas. Toi par contre, tu cherches un peu de danger en me côtoyant, tu veux faire de nouvelles expériences et je ne veux pas être ta souris de laboratoire… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je suis ce qui te correspond, ce dont tu as envie … Mais réfléchis bien aux décisions que tu t'apprêtes à prendre … Es-tu prête à faire une croix sur le joli cottage à crédit que tu ne manqueras pas d'acheter, sur les deux enfants dont tu rêves certainement et le chien qui va avec ?

-Charlie …

-Tais-toi ! Grondais-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa gorge. C'est moi qui parle.

Je braquais un regard menaçant sur elle et continuais sur ma lancée :

-Que connais-tu de la vie Hermione ? Hein dis-moi ? T'es tu jamais pris une cuite monumentale ? As-tu jamais vécu pour autre chose que pour tes cours ou la guerre ? La vie ce n'est pas ça et tu n'as jamais vécu. Tu n'es qu'une gamine perdue et désireuse de changement. C'est peut-être ce dont tu as envie à l'heure actuelle et si jamais j'étais assez égoïste pour te garder à mes côtés, qui te dis que dans quelques années tu ne regretteras pas ton choix ? Je ne suis pas fait pour les sorties culturelles que tu affectionnes, je n'aime pas la foule, je suis un solitaire taciturne et tu le sais pertinemment.

Je marquais une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler mes paroles avant de reprendre :

-Un jour, tu me reprocheras d'avoir laissé passé ta jeunesse, tu m'en voudras de t'avoir empêché de vivre comme tu le voulais. Tu envieras tes amis qui sortent et qui s'amusent sans toi, tu regretteras de me trouver dans ton lit, tu trouveras ma façon de te prendre dégradante, mes envies de solitude déprimantes … C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire que tu réfléchisses vraiment à ce que me choisir implique parce que si tu décidais de mettre un terme à ce qui se passe entre toi et lui … Tu devras quitter cette maison au plus vite. Il est hors de question que tu fasses voler en éclat cette famille. Elle a déjà assez souffert sans que ton envie de liberté n'en rajoute. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ses yeux rivés aux miens étaient en pleine confusion et je me pris à sourire face à tant de naïveté et de candeur :

-Quoi ? Tu croyais que tu passerais d'un lit à un autre sans provoquer de vagues ? Raillais-je.

-Non, souffla-t-elle … Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça.

-Et voilà le parfait exemple du fait que tu n'es qu'une enfant quand bien même ton corps est celui d'une femme.

Je roulais sur le côté, la libérant ainsi de mon emprise physique, fermais les yeux en posant un bras en travers de mon visage et soufflais :

-Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Je sentis son poids quitter le matelas et ses pieds fouler le parquet grinçant de ma chambre. Sans un mot, sans un regard, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie je la laissais partir sans rien faire pour la retenir. La poussant loin de moi, pour son bien et pour mon malheur. J'entendis la porte se refermer doucement sur elle et celle d'en face grincer sur ses gonds quand elle rejoignit mon frère.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Trois jours plus tard, Ron et mon quasi beau-frère quittèrent le Terrier pour rejoindre l'école de formation des Aurors à Londres. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les garçons logeraient au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione annonça qu'elle les accompagnait, d'après ses propres mots, il serait ainsi plus simple pour elle de trouver du travail dans la capitale que dans le village perdu de Loutry Sainte-Chapsoule.

J'approuvais comme tout le monde d'un hochement de tête, alors que les larmes de ma mère dévalaient ses joues. Elle perdait dans cette histoire, deux fils et une fille même si elle était consciente que ses « enfants » comme elle les appelait étaient en âge de prendre leur envol et de quitter le nid.

Il était temps pour moi aussi de prendre ma vie en main. Et le meilleur moyen de la sortir de ma tête était de me tenir occupé. Je faisais donc d'une pierre deux coups.

Mon idée était simple.

La seule chose que je savais faire c'était de dresser des dragons. Le problème c'était que les réserves d'Europe avaient été détruites pendant la guerre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je pouvais en mettre une sur pied.

Je me plongeais dans les cartes du continent pour trouver le meilleur endroit où installer mon projet. Je ne voulais plus quitter le Royaume-Uni, m'en tenir éloigner ne m'avait rien apporté de bon, peut-être que rester proche de ma famille était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Alors j'inspectais minutieusement les topographies locales. Eliminant d'entrée tout le sud de l'Angleterre, trop ensoleillé pour les bestioles et surtout beaucoup trop habité. Le climat des Highlands était idéal, très froid en hiver, favorisant l'hibernation des dragons, frais en été et surtout pluvieux au printemps et en automne. Les bêtes adoraient les cavernes humides et venteuses où elles pouvaient se terrer et nicher.

Le loch rocheux et enclavé d'Eriboll retint vite mon attention. Des falaises abruptes dotées de multiples cavernes, pas de ville importante à moins de trois cent milles, front de mer dégagé, densité de population moldue minime, de nombreuses légendes locales racontaient que des dragons amenés par les Vikings vivaient là.

Bref l'endroit parfait, aucuns curieux ne s'aventureraient dans le coin à cause du climat et de la difficulté d'accès. Quelques sorts de protection et les repousse-moldus feraient l'affaire.

Je me rendais à de nombreuses reprises sur place, constant que ce que j'avais vu sur carte ne reflétait en rien la réalité. C'était verdoyant, des plaines à pertes de vues entouraient le loch, le ciel gris, menaçant et lourd de nuage semblait prêt à percer à tout moment. Il rejoignait à l'horizon la mer démontée créant un curieux sentiment qu'ici ciel et mer ne faisait qu'un.

Je dénichais l'endroit parfait, dessinais les plans des enclos, déterminais après visite quelles cavernes seraient assez grandes et spacieuses pour accueillir mes bébés, chiffrais l'investissement total, démarchais les vendeurs de créatures magiques pour connaître l'état du marché et faisais les demandes pour les dossiers administratifs.

Je me faisais rapidement submerger par la tonne de paperasse que ce genre de projet demandait. Il me fallait rencontrer un des directeurs du Département régulant les créatures magiques qui mit plus d'un mois avant de m'accorder un rendez-vous.

Je ressortis de l'entretien le sourire aux lèvres, mon projet serait approuvé par le Ministère qui en avait marre de payer à grand frais les Chiliens pour faire venir les bêtes dans notre pays. Le directeur m'assura même d'une subvention de cinq mille galions versée par le Ministère pour que mon projet démarre au plus vite.

J'avais moi-même un peu d'argent de côté, depuis treize ans que je travaillais en Roumanie, j'avais eu le temps d'économiser. Nourri, logé, blanchi, je n'avais que très peu taper dans mes payes. Ce qui avec l'argent du Ministère me faisait quasiment dix mille galions de fond. Le seul problème c'est que j'avais besoin de vingt-mille galions pour que l'affaire tourne normalement.

Je me résolus donc à pousser la porte de Gringotts. Pour cela Bill m'accompagna, il avait l'habitude de traiter avec les gobelins ultra susceptibles et c'est grâce à lui que j'obtenais un entretien rapidement. Je me fis l'effet d'être un homme d'affaire, Bill avait ressorti mon costume du mariage et m'avait obligé à le mettre.

-Les Gobelins sont des créatures qui aiment la bonne mise. Sapé comme ça tu feras de l'effet, me dit-il.

-Mon but c'est pas de les draguer, marmonnais-je de mauvaise grâce en luttant pour nouer cette putain de cravate.

-Non frangin, ton but c'est de leur faire cracher le plus de pognon possible avec un taux d'intérêt très bas et je te garantie que ton costume va t'aider.

-Mouais … On verra ça.

Et finalement Bill avait raison. Déjà m'appeler Weasley s'avérait une bonne carte de visite puisque mon frère était briseur de sort pour eux depuis de longues années et qu'il était pressentit pour prendre le poste de responsable. Cependant la créature roublarde qui me faisait face se souvenait du nom de Weasley pour une toute autre raison :

-Dîtes-moi, si je me trompe Monsieur Weasley … mais n'est-ce pas votre plus jeune frère qui a participé à l'effraction de ma banque il y a environ un an et qui a libéré le dragon chargé de la sécurité des lieux ?

-En effet Monsieur le Directeur. Mais si je suis ici c'est pour vous rembourser cette dette, que notre famille a à votre égard.

Je faisais du bluff mais je n'avais pas le choix. Parlez d'une dette à rembourser à un gobelin … Vous êtes certain d'avoir sa totale attention.

-Je suis dresseur de dragon, je cherche à créer une réserve pour eux au nord des Highlands. Le Ministère m'a déjà donné l'autorisation de mettre en œuvre ce projet. Il me manque dix mille galions pour que le projet voie le jour. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que le dragon qui gardait les souterrains n'a pas pu être repris et que vous cherchez à le remplacer. Si vous m'accordez ce crédit, je m'engage à vous fournir une bête parfaitement dressée d'ici six mois et à vous faire un prix sur la créature.

Le Gobelin me dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune cherchant visiblement où était l'embrouille dans ce que je proposais. De longues minutes, je soutenais son regard sans ciller, ce n'était pas ce bonhomme haut comme trois pommes qui allaient me foutre les flancs alors qu'à longueur de journée j'affrontais ma mère et des dragons.

-Quels seront les termes de ce marché Monsieur Weasley ? Y'aura-t-il seulement un prix sur la créature ou consentirez-vous à nous faire cadeau des soins qu'il faudra à la bête ?

-Je peux éventuellement me déplacer sur le site gratuitement pour nourrir et apporter les soins médicaux à l'animal, mais l'achat des pièces de viandes et des potions médicinales seront à vos frais.

Le Gobelin me sourit, exposant ses petites dents pointues et jaunâtres avant de se pencher un peu en avant.

-Il semblerait que nous arrivions à un accord Monsieur Weasley. Je ferais part de votre demande de prêt à mon supérieur ainsi que des services associés que vous nous proposez. Notre réponse vous parviendra par hibou sécurisé sous une huitaine.

Il me congédia sur ses mots. Commença alors l'attente et les « et si » liés au possible refus du prêt.

Je me plongeais dans les divers formulaires administratifs et appréciais une fois n'est pas coutume l'aide de ma tête d'ampoule de frère nommé Percy. Lui, c'était son domaine et il me fut d'une grande aide, remplissant les documents à une vitesse ahurissante pour moi, qui n'y comprenais rien.

Enfin, sept jours après avoir quitté la banque, la réponse arriva accrochée à la pate d'un hibou farouche qui ne laissa personne l'approcher sauf moi. C'est d'une main tremblante que je décachetais la missive. Sans déconner, je faillis tourner de l'œil en lisant noir sur blanc que mon prêt était accepté.

Merlin soit loué ! Les fonds seraient versés sur le compte de l'entreprise sous quarante huit heures.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
.**_

Les jours passèrent, les semaines s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse, il fallait faire tant de choses, gérer l'arrivée des œufs, les mettre en couveuse dans les chaudrons posés sur des braises, préparer les grottes pour les hibernation, monter les barbelés des enclos, faire livrer la viande et les céréales, renforcer les protections magiques autour de la réserve, faire passer les entretiens d'embauche pour les postes de dragonniers et d'apprentis, remplir des dizaines de formulaires administratifs, faire prévenir le vétérimage au moment de l'éclosion pour qu'il vérifie leurs fonctions vitales …

Bref le temps filait et moi je me laissais porter.

J'appris dans une missive de ma mère, début Juillet que Ginny avait validé ses Aspics avec quatre Optimaux et trois Effort Exceptionnel. Qu'elle entrerait à l'école de médicomagie de Londres en Septembre. Ensuite je lis avec un sourire sur les lèvres, la fierté de ma mère qui s'étalait sur plusieurs lignes de voir sa fille unique devenir « quelqu'un ». Elle me donnait des nouvelles de mon Père qui était promu au poste de Directeur du Départements des Affaires Moldus. Elle pestait ouvertement contre les heures supplémentaires mais s'extasiait de le voir accéder à un tel niveau de responsabilités. Elle annonçait ensuite que Bill avait une grande nouvelle à nous apprendre et qu'il fallait que je me libère le dimanche suivant.

_Bébé ?_ Flotta dans mon esprit et mon sourire s'élargit de plus belle, j'en oubliais le calvaire du dimanche en famille qui m'attendait.

Putain qui aurait cru un jour que Charlie Weasley s'attendrirait devant une telle nouvelle ? Certainement pas moi.

Je secouais ma tête pour chasser cette sensibilité à deux noises et reprenais ma lecture pour découvrir ceci :

« _… Et je te prierais Charlie, de bien vouloir arriver à l'heure ! Midi trente à la maison ! Aucun retard admis !_

_Ah et dernière chose … Ronald et Hermione se sont séparés il y a quelques semaines … Ne commets pas d'impaires._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Maman. »_

Ce n'était plus un sourire qui barrait mon visage à cette seconde … C'était un véritable rayonnement de bonheur … Vous savez le genre de truc qui vous fait avoir une tête de con attardé … Ben c'était à peu près à ça que je ressemblais à ce moment là parce que dans mon petit cerveau de débile, quelques mots dangereux flottaient :

_Elle l'a quitté pour moi ! _

Evidemment, je passais la semaine suivante avec des érections monumentales et un air féroce sur la gueule parce que je me répétais en boucle, du matin au soir :

_Elle n'est pas pour toi … Elle n'est pas pour toi … Elle n'est pas pour toi … Bordel de merde ! Si elle est à moi … Elle est … N'est pas à toi … NON ! SI ! NON ! … C'est une … Petite fille …Gamine … Pas plus vieille que ta sœur … Ex-copine de ton frère … Une nymphomane en puissance … Un corps à se damner … Brûlante comme la braise … Destinée à un autre mec ! …_

Voilà en gros ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Un joyeux bordel n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était trop pour moi. Toute cette prise de tête que j'étais incapable de gérer. Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis Janvier, avant une telle période d'abstinence ne m'aurait pas forcément dérangé mais là, rien que de savoir que je la verrais j'en éjaculais dans mes draps comme un vulgaire ado boutonneux. Elle me manquait. Son corps me manquait.

Je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence et je me suis voilé la face jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle en ce dimanche ensoleillé.

Je savais dès le moment où j'ai reçu cette lettre que je la prendrai encore une fois ce jour là. Je ne me l'avouais tout simplement pas.

Mais la découvrir, serrée dans une robe légère faillit me provoquer une embolie du braquemard. Son bronzage ressortait sur le fin coton turquoise de ce bout de tissu qui descendait à peine sous ses fesses et qui était dos nu. De face, la robe s'attachait derrière la nuque … Je n'avais plus qu'à tirer sur les liens pour avoir accès à sa poitrine dépourvue de soutien-gorge. Je passais tout le repas dans une inconfortable situation, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle avait pris place juste en face de moi … La garce !

Elle me provoquait ouvertement … Caressant du bout des ongles les couverts, promenant sensuellement ses doigts sur le manche de son couteau, passant sans arrêt sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles gonflent sous ses douces morsures. Moi comme un con, je restais là … A la regarder … La déshabillant des yeux ouvertement provoquant plus au sud un garde à vous monumental.

A un moment donné, Bill demanda le silence et annonça comme prévu qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement pour le mois de Février. Information qui entra d'un côté de ma tête pour immédiatement ressortir de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans mon esprit.

Je vis arriver le dessert avec un soulagement de très courte durée quand je découvrais que ma Mère avait fait des bâtonnets de glace maison citron-cassis. Mon parfum préféré dans la bouche de ma femme préférée … Vous n'imaginez même pas le contrôle qu'il m'a fallut pour ne pas grogner de désir en plein repas de famille.

Et si Percy à ma droite et Angelina à ma gauche n'ont rien remarqué je ne peux pas en dire autant pour le Trio d'Or qui me faisait face.

-Ca va Charlie ? Me demanda Harry.

-Hé ! Respire frangin tu vires au bleu !

Je marmonnais un truc inaudible et faisait mon possible pour manger mon bâtonnet sans lever les yeux vers la vile créature qui léchait la glace fondue autour du bâton de bois. Le sang quitta mon visage quand un pied minuscule remonta le long de mon mollet jusqu'à mon genou. Immédiatement je serrais les cuisses et croquais à plein dent dans la glace pour me refroidir les idées.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais obligé de subir ça !

Si l'un de mes voisins de côté se retournait vers moi, il verrait sans aucun doute possible un joli petit peton doté d'adorable orteils vernis de rose bonbon pianoter avec malice le bout de la toile de tente gigantesque qui faisait se dresser mon short. Et si j'arborais la moindre expression de plaisir, mes deux voisins de face se poseraient certainement des questions. Je me trouvais dans une position soumise et je détestais … Non j'adorais ça !

Cette fille est sulfureuse. C'est le diable incarné.

Quand je levais les yeux vers elle, elle poussa le vice jusqu'à me sourire innocemment au moment où le bâton de glace se glissa entre ses lèvres. Avec un petit clin d'œil, elle téta doucement le sommet avant de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge. Son pied accompagna parfaitement le mouvement de sa bouche en pressant ma virilité sur mon ventre pour descendre lentement jusqu'à mes testicules qui tressautèrent contre les orteils vernis. Mes reins se projetèrent en avant sous l'éclair de plaisir qui venait de traverser mon corps.

L'incrédulité m'envahit …

Par Merlin ! Je venais de jouir en moins de trente secondes pour la première fois de ma vie !

Un petit rire s'éleva en face de moi, elle effectua une dernière pression du bout du pied contre mon pénis flasque … Comme un petit bisou après l'amour et elle me quitta, croisant sagement ses jambes comme si de rien n'était.

Une seconde plus tard, le pichet d'orangeade se renversa sur la table coulant miraculeusement sur mon short, cachant ainsi la tâche plus que suspecte qui l'ornait.

-Hermione ! Fais attention …, ronchonna Ronald vexé de devoir retourner à la cuisine pour en chercher.

Elle croisa mon regard et souffla :

-Excuse-moi …

-Merc … C'est pas grave.

Je me retins de justesse mais le Survivant venait de percuter qu'un truc se passait sous ses yeux sans savoir quoi. Je le savais parce que moi si j'avais été à sa place, ça m'aurait paru flagrant.

Elle rougit délicieusement alors que je quittais la table rapidement avec un bon prétexte. Je devais me changer sous peine d'attirer toutes les abeilles du coin. Je m'engouffrais dans la maison avec bonheur, appréciant grandement la fraîcheur des lieux. Sans attendre, je m'engageais dans l'escalier biscornue jusqu'au deuxième étage. Direction la salle de bain.

C'était ça qu'il me fallait.

Une douche froide ! Une putain de douche froide qui m'empêcherait de redescendre à table, de m'emparer d'elle, de la jeter sur mon épaule comme un homme de caverne pour la baiser dans le premier endroit susceptible de nous procurer un minimum d'intimité.

Je passais la main sur mon visage en pénétrant dans la vasque. En tirant le rideau, je me mettais des claques pour ne pas passer en mode Neandertal. J'allumais immédiatement le jet d'eau et serrais les dents quand l'eau glacée dévala mon dos en sueur.

Je devais me contrôler.

J'abattais ma tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, luttant contre une envie folle de me branler. Evidemment, je tenais dix secondes avant de plonger ma main dans mon short pour refermer mon poing sur mon sexe de nouveau en pleine forme. Je laissais ma tête basculer en arrière, laissant volontairement mon visage sous la cascade d'eau. J'entamais alors un lent va et vient qui me fit grogner.

Je l'imaginais là, à genoux devant moi, en train de me sucer comme une reine alors qu'une de ses mains se perdrait déjà dans son intimité brûlante et très humide. J'étais tellement pris par mon fantasme que je m'entendis pas le rideau bouger, pas plus que je ne remarquais la présence dans mon dos.

C'est seulement quand un corps chaud et souple se pressa contre moi et que deux mains fines coupèrent l'eau avant de prendre en coupe mes testicules que je remarquais que je n'étais plus seul.

Elle fit rouler mes boules sous ses doigts, ses dents mordillèrent mon dos, remontèrent jusqu'à mon épaule. Quand sa main se posa sur la mienne, je vis à quel point elle était fragile de constitution.

Et si je lui faisais mal ?

Elle enleva un à un chacun de mes doigts, chassa ma main pour laisser la sienne se poser sur ma queue. Je sentais son souffle contre ma nuque, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille tout en me caressant du bout des doigts, laissant ses ongles griffer légèrement ma peau sensible.

-Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?

Oh putain ! Ouais ! Rien que pour toi bébé !

-Non.

Elle passa sous mon aisselle et me fit face, se plaçant prisonnière entre mes bras tendus appuyés contre le mur. Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon torse et les posa doucement ses mes tétons tout en murmurant :

-J'ai l'impression que tu me mens Charlie Weasley.

Putain tout mon corps lui hurlait la vérité était-elle à ce point aveugle ?

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se baissait à hauteur de mon membre.

-Non, lâchais-je entre mes dents serrées sans trop savoir si je répondais à sa question ou si je réitérais mon objection à ce qui allait suivre.

-Parce que je suis la seule femme dans cette pièce.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon sexe et sa langue glissa autour de mon gland.

-Tu n'es pas prête pour ça bébé … Arrête ça tout de suite ! Grognais-je à deux doigts de la folie préhistorique.

En réponse, elle s'empala sur moi, faisant buter mon sommet au fond de sa gorge à tel point que quand elle déglutit je fus délicieusement pressé dans sa bouche brûlante.

Je rendais les armes et dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je lâchais :

-Tu l'auras voulu !

_**.**_

.  
To be continued !

_**.**_

.  
Voilà les loulouttes !

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce Charlie dominé par une coquine en puissance ^^ ! Juste retour des choses si vous voulez mon avis.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite … Je peux déjà vous dire que l'on retrouvera un Charlie en mode « Homme des cavernes » et qu'Hermione pourrait bien aimer ça plus que prévu !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**Elsar : J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Merci de ton message !**_

_**Orvoloson : Merci de ton message. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**AllyCIA : Merci de ton message.**_

_**Chupiiii : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merki ! Et voilà un Weasley rien que pour toi, je vais faire jouer mes relations pour t'envoyer en colissimo Charlie ^^ ! Bon we !**_

_**ROsali001 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**_

_**Ange Lapuce : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**MortalFlower : Si ta proposition de bêta tiens toujours je suis preneuse. Tu me laisses ton mail en MP ? Merci pour ton message !**_

_**Pitouloulou : Merciiiiiiiiii ^^ !**_

_**Sarajane : Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as tout autant aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Nomie : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**HpDrago : Merci … Coquine ^^ ! Si tu veux je t'envoie mon Charlie par collissimo ^^ !**_

_**JeffLaBleue : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Charliee : Merci ! J'espère que mon Charlie te plaît toujours autant !**_

_**Lisou : Merci de ton message ! Heureuse de te convertir ^^ !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci de ton message ! Tu devrais prochainement avoir un lot de chapitre pour Collision ! A très vite !**_

_**Fouzia : D'où vient mon imagination ? Aucune idée, ça sort comme ça ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Sockscranberries : Merci de ton message !**_


	4. Ange ou démon ?

_**Salut les filles !**_

_**Non non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Vivin est bien de retour … Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour … Euh ouais bref … ( Celles qui ont grandi dans les 90's devraient comprendre la référence ^^ )**_

_**Donc je disais : Nouveau chapitre vous ne rêvez pas ! **_

_**Je tiens a préciser que OUI, Esprit Infini et le Poids de la vérité vont être repostées sur FF, NON je n'abandonne ni Collision ni Erreur de Parcours. Je dirais donc que « Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage ».**_

_**Sur ce mesdemoiselles et mesdames, Merci infiniment de votre soutien sans faille et bonne lecture !**_

_**Amicalement et tendrement ( ben oui les filles j'vous z'aimeuuuuh ! ) **_

_**VC.**_

_**.**_

. 

_**Précédemment dans « Erreur de Parcours » :**_

_-Tu n'es pas prête pour ça bébé … Arrête ça tout de suite ! Grognais-je à deux doigts de la folie préhistorique._

_En réponse, elle s'empala sur moi, faisant buter mon sommet au fond de sa gorge à tel point que quand elle déglutit je fus délicieusement pressé dans sa bouche brûlante._

_Je rendais les armes et dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je lâchais :_

_-Tu l'auras voulu !_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Hermione Granger a le pouvoir de me rendre dingue.

En sa présence, je peux dégoupiller la soupape de sécurité en moins de trente secondes et devenir un animal indomptable, un fauve bavant devant une pièce de viande saignante à souhait. Cette nana me fait ressentir des trucs incompréhensibles, mon cœur fait des soubresauts, je transpire, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, je bafouille tel un attardé mental, je suis incapable de tenir une conversation, mes mains sont moites et par-dessus tout ma queue se durcit à tout bout de champ dès que je la voie.

Elle est mon supplice personnel et parfois j'envie Tantale, Prométhée ou Atlas … C'est vous dire à quel point elle me détraque.

Et là aujourd'hui, elle est à genoux devant moi, sa bouche rose autour de ma virilité sur le point d'exploser et la seule pensée qui transperce le brouillard de mon esprit c'est :

« Putain … Je vais la baiser comme je rêve de le faire depuis … depuis longtemps ».

Je m'entends la mettre en garde … et puis céder à la pression qui étreint mon corps en feu. J'ai vaguement conscience que la Famille est en bas dans le jardin, que ma Mère peut débarquer à tout moment pour savoir ce qui me prend autant de temps … Mais je m'en contrefout. Tout ce qui compte c'est à quel point je vais me la faire.

Oh oui ! Foi de Charlie Weasley … Elle va apprendre la définition du mot orgasme.

D'une main je la saisis sous son bras et la relève pour la plaquer contre le mur de la douche. Immédiatement, je m'empare de ses lèvres, ma langue s'insinue dans sa bouche. Elle est chaude, sucrée, empoisonnée, additive. Son odeur, son goût, sa douceur, imprègnent mes sens, les détraquent, mettent un bordel sans nom dans ma tête mais putain … Elle est jouissive.

Elle gémit quand mes dents se plantent dans sa lèvre. Je me recule légèrement et lui sourit.

-T'as voulu jouer bébé.

Elle se contente de tendre ses lèvres sans un mot et nous reprenons notre lutte. Elle bataille, ne me laisse pas faire, empêche mes mains de descendre le long de son corps. J'use de ma force physique. Je prends ses poignets, les relèvent au dessus de sa tête contre le mur et les emprisonnent d'une main en arborant un sourire carnassier tandis que mon autre main se perd sous sa jupe et se presse contre son intimité brûlante et humide.

Je grogne et plaque mon bassin contre le sien dans un semblant d'imitation d'acte sexuel.

Je la veux putain ! Plus que tout c'est-elle que je veux.

Je me détache d'elle une nouvelle fois pour la regarder. Et bordel ! Elle est pornographique … Là comme ça … Sa jupe retroussée sur ses hanches, la respiration haletante, ses seins se comprimant dans sa robe, ses lèvres rouges après nos baisers, les cheveux en bataille …

De ma main libre, je désigne le vieux rocking-chair qui trône dans un coin de la pièce et qui sert habituellement de sèche-serviette et qui fait office de porte-manteau pour affaires sales. Elle me dévisage avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Alors je fais plus explicite.

-Tu t'assois.

Elle obtempère sans vraiment savoir où je veux en venir. Moi … Je sais parfaitement ce qui va suivre et ma queue s'extasie d'avance. Ma main s'empare de mon membre et j'entame de lents vas et vient tout en lui ordonnant.

-Ecarte les jambes.

Elle rougit furieusement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, hésite, me lance un regard implorant et je lâche quelques mots.

-Tu veux jouer bébé ? Le jeu c'est de suivre les règles. Mes règles. Si c'est trop pour toi … La porte n'est qu'à deux pas.

Son regard se pose sur le panneau de bois, elle envisage sérieusement cette option alors que dans ma tête je prie.

_Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas._

Et finalement, la demoiselle se révèle joueuse. Merci Merlin qu'elle soit une Gryffondor dans l'âme. Lentement, sans lever les yeux sur moi elle écarte ses jambes, révélant ses dessous en dentelle bleu assortit à sa robe.

-Enlève ta culotte.

Cette fois, elle m'obéit sans trop d'hésitation mais une fois son œuvre achevée, elle garde ses cuisses serrées. Je m'approche d'elle, pose ma main sur son genou et la force à ouvrir ses jambes.

-Je veux te voir bébé.

Elle ferme les yeux. Pressent fortement ses paupières. Inspire et expire profondément avant de céder à mon exigence.

Mes yeux la dévorent. La vision d'elle, qu'elle m'offre me brûle les rétines, s'imprime dans mon cerveau, me marque au fer rouge et je sais que cette image ne me quittera jamais. Elle est là, devant moi, les jambes écartées à leur maximum, dévoilant sans pudeur son intimité tout en gardant cette innocence qui l'empêche de devenir vulgaire. Hermione Granger n'est pas une putain et jamais, elle ne le sera pour moi. Non, Hermione Granger est une femme magnifique à mes yeux et je veux tout découvrir d'elle et de son corps.

Je la veux pour moi et pour moi seul, comme le con que je suis parce que bien sûr, jamais Hermione Granger ne sera une femme pour moi. Oh oui, je sais que je pourrais la satisfaire au lit, j'en suis certain même, mais une fille comme elle ne se contentera pas de sexe. Et hormis ça … Je ne suis bon à rien.

Donc je prends ce qu'elle me donne. Et même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle me donnerai ça.

-Caresse-toi, lui ordonnais-je sans cesser de m'occuper de ma propre virilité toujours tendue à son maximum.

A mes mots, ses yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur et son rougissement devient massif, envahit son cou et sa gorge.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça ?! Raillais-je désireux de savoir où se trouvait ses limites.

Elle ne répond rien, mais son regard en dit long. Elle me défie et s'exécute lentement. D'abord ses mains, effleurent juste son corps, passent sur ses seins, libres de toute lingerie sous sa robe, jouent quelques secondes avec ses tétons qui se dressent sous le tissu. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit et c'est à mon tour de rougir.

Putain !

Ma main se crispe sur mon sexe et je stoppe tout mouvement sous peine de jouir comme un ado. Un rictus amusé se dessine sur ses traits et elle m'adresse un clin d'œil.

La garce !

Je grogne comme un animal contre elle.

Elle mord ses lèvres alors que ses mains remontent derrière sa nuque pour défaire les lacets de soie qui retiennent le devant de sa robe. Une seconde plus tard ses seins sont exposés à ma vue. J'essaye de faire preuve de maîtrise en restant plus ou moins impassible. Plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs mais bon, je fais ce que je peux.

Et ses mains redescendent à nouveau, passent sur ses seins pour en agacer la pointe en les pinçant doucement entre ses doigts. Elle gémit et ferme les yeux. Je pourrais rester là des heures à la regarder se faire du bien. Cette fille me touche d'une manière inédite. Elle ignore à quel point elle me fait de l'effet. Avec elle, je devins précoce moi qui me targue de toujours tenir un maximum. Hypnotisé par ses mouvements, je la vois prendre en coupe ses seins, les remonter l'un après l'autre dans une danse érotique puissante. Puis, elle s'enhardit, passe la boule de tissu roulée autour de son ventre pour laisser ses mains se perdre sur ses cuisses. Elle effleure sa propre peau, je peux voir les frissons qu'elle se donne à elle-même créer une chair de poule sur sa peau. Ses hanches commencent à onduler alors que ses petites mains remontent jusqu'à son aine avant de redescendre et de s'arrêter sur la mince toison brune qui surplombe son sexe.

Doucement elle ouvre les yeux et je peux y voir une lubricité insoupçonnée. Elle aime ça. Elle aime vraiment ça, s'en rend compte et en redemandes. Timidement, sa main repart en exploration et se pose sur son sexe le cachant à mon regard de pervers. Elle mord sa lèvre, halète à travers ses dents serrées sur sa chair rosée et saute le pas en me fixant d'un regard brûlant.

D'abord son index caresse cette petite proéminence de chair gonflée, fait des cercles autour d'elle sans jamais remonter jusqu'à son sommet la où le plaisir serait à son maximum. Elle prend son temps, comme si elle était seule ici dans cette pièce et non pas accompagnée d'un homme. Son autre main s'empare d'un de ses seins, le presse plus durement tandis que plus au sud, son index s'aventure entre ses replis humides.

Et s'en est trop pour moi. Je suis pris à mon propre jeu. Je perds le nord, mon cerveau se déconnecte. J'ai conscience de l'avoir rejointe quand ma bouche se pose sur elle. Je l'explore. Elle suffoque. Je l'embrasse partout, j'aime tout chez elle et ce qu'elle a entre les jambes plus que tout. Je voudrais qu'elle soit à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mais il n'en est rien et pourtant j'agis comme si elle était ma propriété.

Je la mords là où sa jambe rejoint le reste de son corps. Je suce cette peau tendre et fine, apprécie sa douceur sous ma langue, sens sous mes dents son tendon arqué à son maximum, son pouls bat à toute vitesse contre mes lèvres. Son odeur m'asphyxie, sa peau m'enivre … Je me déchaîne sur elle. Elle crie alors que deux de mes doigts entre en elle sans efforts. Ma queue se tend encore plus quand elle se crispe autour d'eux, emprisonnant mes phalanges dans sa chaleur et son étroitesse qui prouve encore qu'elle est presque innocente.

Je devrais me dégouter de lui faire faire de telles choses. Une fille comme elle, ne devrait pas ce conduire de cette façon. Je la pervertis et j'en tire un plaisir indicible et malsain. Je m'en fous. Je ne veux qu'elle.

Je lève les yeux vers son visage, elle à la tête qui repose contre son épaule, ses mains sont sur ses seins, ses hanches ondulent contre ma bouche, elle cherche à aspirer de l'air par tous les moyens, son corps se tend brusquement, se tétanise avant qu'elle ne se laisse déborder par un orgasme qui la fait convulser contre ma langue. Elle n'émet pas un son. Elle ne peut pas. Elle est à bout de souffle, l'air lui manque, sa gorge est sèche et serrée, seule sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri muet qui me satisfait bien plus qu'un cri strident.

Quel homme peut se targuer d'avoir réduit Hermione Granger au silence ? Pas grand monde hein ?!

Ma … La Miss-Je-sais-Tout n'est qu'une ignarde dans le domaine du sexe. Voilà un sujet sur lequel Charlie Weasley obtient la première place du podium avec les félicitations du jury sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire.

J'ai fait fermer son clapet à Hermione Granger ! Mon égo se multiplie sous l'effet de cette pensée.

Je me relève alors qu'elle émerge à peine. Ses yeux sont vitreux mais s'écarquillent quand je la pénètre d'une longue et puissante poussée. Je serre les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement et ferme les yeux pour échapper à la vision d'elle sous moi. Pendant de longues secondes nous restons immobiles, puis mes yeux se rouvrent et rencontrent les siens.

Je me perds dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Je la voie se noyer dans la luxure, se débattre dans cet océan de plaisir pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau. Une barrière s'écroule en moi, je la veux totalement cette fille. C'est ma nana ! Je veux qu'elle soit ma nana. Celle que tous les autres mecs m'envieront quand je la présenterai, celle qui déclenchera des regards d'envie que je me chargerais de faire disparaître en tapant joyeusement sur la gueule du mec. Je veux être le seul qu'elle regarde, le seul qui la baisse, le seul qui la fasse jouir, je veux devenir irremplaçable.

Alors brusquement, je veux marquer mon territoire, la revendiquer comme étant ma partenaire exclusive, je veux être le seul qui lui fasse connaître ça. Elle devient un défi, une nécessité, un besoin, une envie. C'est urgent. Immédiat et totalement incontrôlable. Je place ses cuisses par-dessus les accoudoirs pour m'offrir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Je vais plus loin en elle. Mes mains se placent sous ses genoux et les remontent au maximum alors que les siennes agrippent mes biceps avec force en plantant ses ongles dans ma chair.

Je veux qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui vais lui donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Je n'ai que ça pour lui prouver que je suis le meilleur pour elle.

-Ne détourne pas les yeux bébé. Reste avec moi.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent encore plus dans ma peau et sonne le départ. Je me retire d'elle lentement, très doucement, je joue avec elle, elle se languit, se tortille sous moi pour créer plus de friction mais je lui refuse en restant immobile à son entrée. Quand elle soupire de dépit, je m'enfonce en elle durement, frappant au passage un point sensible qui la fait gémir et frissonner. Je recommence. A chaque fois un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, allant crescendo dans ma pénétration jusqu'à ce que nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre.

Je me perds en elle. Je ne contrôle plus rien. C'est juste elle. Putain !

Mes barrières de sécurité explose vitesse grand V, j'oublie qu'elle est fragile, que c'est une fille bien, qu'elle compte pour moi. J'oublie tout et ne ressent plus rien d'autre que ma queue pressée par un étau de fer brûlant.

-…Mal …

Je prends conscience de ses ongles enfoncés durement dans mes muscles, de ses sourcils froncés, de sa lèvre prisonnière de ses dents et mes warnings se déclenchent à tout va dans mon esprit, genre bureau des Aurors qui apprend une attaque surprise des Mangemorts. Je ralentis immédiatement, sa prise se relâche …

-Pardon …

Sa main se niche derrière ma nuque, me force à me pencher sur elle jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se joignent. Je l'embrasse doucement, je m'en veux. Je taquine ses lèvres, les caresses des miennes doucement, effleure sa mâchoire, la courbe de sa joue, taquine le bout de son nez avec le mien. Elle me sourit et me souffle :

-Excuses acceptées Charlie.

Mon front se pose sur le sien, nos chairs sont brûlantes, nos corps sont moites, nos entrecuisses sont humides de ses fluides, notre odeur sexuelle sature la pièce humide. Je reprends mes vas et vient quelques instants jusqu'à ce que ses hanches cherchent à rencontrer les miennes de leur propre chef. Je lui souris et me retire subitement d'elle.

-A genoux.

Ma voix est rauque, mes yeux doivent être plus foncés qu'à la normale, la sueur coule dans mon dos et ruisselle jusqu'à mes reins. Je suis définitivement un pervers de la pire espèce. Elle s'exécute lentement, un relent de peur subite prend place dans ses yeux. J'attrape son menton entre mes doigts alors qu'elle fait face à ma virilité dressée.

-Si tu ne veux pas…

Je désigne du regard la porte, sa tête pivote mais revient immédiatement en position. Elle pose ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et attends patiemment mes instructions. Je jubile.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Merci Merlin, Morgane, Godric, Elga, Rowena, Salazar !

Je manque de perdre l'équilibre quand ses lèvres roses se referment timidement sur moi. Elle me tête doucement quelques secondes avant de se retirer. J'en ai presque supplié pour qu'elle reprenne dans sa bouche, mais ma fierté me l'interdisait. Alors j'ai patiemment attendu son bon vouloir et quand sa langue se posa par petites touches sur moi, j'étais à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Une de ses mains, prend en coupe mes testicules, les soupèsent, jouent avec alors qu'elle entame un va et vient rapide sur ma virilité. La pression monte … Il m'est impossible de l'arrêter. Mon corps me trahit en lâchant prise de cette manière.

Je la repousse brusquement, la relève d'une main en usant de ma force. J'ai conscience d'être violent, de lui laisser un bleu mais je m'en fous. Ma bouche s'empare de la sienne et je découvre son propre goût dans sa bouche. C'est extatique. Je veux ça tout le temps, quand je veux, quand elle veut, quand on veut.

Elle recule, se détache de moi en reculant d'un pas, puis une de ses mains se lève et caresse ma joue en me souriant. Je dois avoir l'air d'un sacré con à ce moment parce que je sens un sourire béat étirer mes lèvres. Elle se recule encore d'un pas et sa main me quitte ma reste en suspend dans l'air. Elle sourit toujours quand elle me fait signe avec son index d'avancer vers elle. Comme un bon petit soldat au garde à vous, je m'exécute aussitôt. Elle arrête ma progression en plaquant sa paume entre mes pectoraux, puis s'agenouille dos à moi.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Sa poitrine se plaque contre l'assise du rocking-chair. Elle porte son poids vers le fond du fauteuil qui bascule lentement en arrière alors que sa croupe se lève. Je ferme les yeux certain de devenir aveugle après avoir vu ça et presse fortement mes paupières pour me convaincre que je suis juste en train de rêver et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit avec une trique d'enfer. Ceci, ne peut pas être réel, puisque c'est un de mes fantasmes récurrents. Donc c'est obligatoirement un rêve.

-Charlie ?

Nannn … C'est un putain de cauchemars parce que je vais forcément me réveiller avant de la baiser …

-Charlie !

J'ouvre les yeux, quasi-certain que c'est ma mère qui essaye de me réveiller parce que je suis en retard … Mais non … Tout est bien foutrement réel.

-Charlie, je veux que tu me prennes … Mainten… !

Je suis en elle jusqu'à la garde avant la fin de son ordre. Rêve ou pas rêve, je suis pas du genre à louper une occasion comme celle-ci. Un cri lui échappe quand j'heurte volontairement ce truc magique qui s'appel le « point G ». Je veux qu'elle jouisse autour de moi … Et vite. Sous peine que je vienne avant elle.

J'agrippe ses hanches et reprend mon mouvement en serrant les dents. Elle agrippe les barreaux du dossier, cherchant visiblement une prise sûre où se tenir alors que je presse durement ses fesses tout en redoublant de vitesse.

-Ouais bébé … C'est bon hein ?

Elle gémit un truc incompréhensible totalement compréhensible pour moi à cet instant. Elle aime ça et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je claque sa fesse droite sèchement, provoquant un bond en avant de ma partenaire alors que je suis enfoncée au plus profond d'elle.

-Bouge !

Elle est Avalon. Un Avalon avec des fesses rondes qui s'agitent et se trémoussent autour de moi, un Avalon de chair et d'os qui me consume l'esprit, un Avalon qui gémit et halète de manière incontrôlable.

-Allez bébé ! Ouais … Viens !

Elle répond en gémissant longuement. Ma main quitte sa hanche, contourne sa cuisse et vient chercher à tâtons au dessous des boucles brunes son clitoris que je presse doucement. Elle se contracte violement autour de moi, me propulsant un peu plus vers le non-retour. Je me tend en elle, ma respiration se bloque alors que ses hanches se mouvent seules contre ma main. Elle se sert de moi et de mon corps pour trouver son plaisir et je voudrais que ce soit tous les jours le cas.

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, tous mes sens sont hors-service, il n'y a qu'elle et sa chaleur qui m'englobe, qui me brûle et me consume de la plus jouissive des façons. La pression me fait mal, ma queue est aussi dur que de la pierre, engorgée de sang à l'extrême, elle pulse en elle au rythme de mes battements de cœur. Je vais jouir. Je ne peux plus tenir alors dans une dernière tentative pour sauver ma fierté de mâle, je serre entre mes doigts son petit bouton de chair érigé et provoque son orgasme qui propulse le mien.

Elle se contracte autour de moi, me faisant jouir d'une manière inédite. Chacune de ses pulsations, provoque une convulsion de mon membre qui semble incapable de s'arrêter. Ma respiration est erratique, ma sueur coule sur elle, mes muscles brûlent, ils sont tétanisés mais tremblent malgré la douleur, je suis à bout de force. Sous moi, ma nana relâche tous ses muscles, ses mains semblent sans force et lâchent les barreaux de bois, elle tremble, cherche vaillamment son souffle en essayant de repousser ses cheveux qui tombent sur son visage.

J'ignore combien de temps c'est écoulé avant que je ne parle. Peut-être une minute … Trente … Une heure ? Je suis incapable de la dire. La réalité n'avait plus aucune importance mais à mesure que le plaisir refluait une question me taraudait …

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette provocation à table ? Pourquoi était-elle venue me retrouver sous la douche ? Pourquoi s'était-elle offerte à moi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens ça Charlie.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bon y'a pas de crise cardiaque ?!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Merci à Aësalys qui comme d'habitude corrige mes écrits ! **_

_**Pis n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'ti mot pour l'auteur … Comme on le dit souvent, la review est le pain de l'auteur !**_

_**Bonne soirée et à bientôt !**_

_**VC**_


End file.
